La estrella mas brillante
by alex.black.07
Summary: Adaptación. Carlisle me dijo que solo sería una firma, pero todo se complicó y terminé viviendo con los tres chicos más guapos y populares del mundo y fingiendo ser un hombre - ¡Vaya suerte que tengo! -
1. Prólogo

**Eres Hermosa**

**Esta es una adaptación de la serie con el mismo nombre.**

**Capítulo 1**

- - Isabella - - -

Isabella o Bella como todos la llamaban había vivido todo su vida en el convento. En ese momento corría, o al menos eso intentaba para llegar a tiempo a la misa.

Cuando la última campanada sonó Bella cayó al piso, se levantó rápidamente, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a caer.

Cuando por fin llegó a la iglesia entró muy despacio para no hacer ruido cosa que no funcionó porque la puerta sonó y todos voltearon, ella se sonrojó profundamente, bajó la cabeza y mientras se persignaba, caminaba hacia un puesto libre.

Bella estaba ya en su lugar y lista para ponerle atención al Padre cuando escuchó que sonaba una música, miró hacia ambos lados y se dio cuenta de que la niña de la banca de al lado estaba escuchando música en su reproductor

Pssss - intentó llamar su atención Bella – Pssss

Por favor, apágalo – dijo bella dulcemente cuando la nena la miró pero la chica le mostró el dedo y lentamente subió el volumen

"_Probablemente no puede escucharme" _pensó Bella y se acercó agachada a la chica para sacarle un audífono, la nena se lo arrebató y ambas empezaron a forcejear por lo que los audífonos de desprendieron haciendo que el aparato sonara a todo volumen y cayera a la mitad del pasillo. Todos voltearon y Bella corrió para agarrarlo pero se cayó y lo empujó lejos, cuando al fin pudo cogerlo ya era tarde.

… Un par de horas después ….

"_Hoy empezaré por David" _ pensó Bella con un paño y una cubeta con agua en las manos "_Julián y Tomás deberán esperar"_

Bella se acercó a la estatua, le puso un paño en la cintura y como de costumbre empezó a hablar con ella mientras la limpiaba

Probablemente ya lo sabes David pero hoy ya cree un alboroto, con música irrespetuosa en la Catedral – le contó Bella, de pronto sopló el viento y tiró el peño que cubría las partes de David, Bella se sobresaltó y bajó la vista al piso, sin mirar le puso el paño de nuevo – siempre me de vergüenza, sería bueno que tuvieras algo que te cubriera como Julián y Tomás, espera ¡David! Tienes caca de pájaro en el trasero – dijo Bella limpiándolo – cuando me vaya a Roma ¿Quién te mantendrá así de limpio? Y para empeorar el asunto pareciera que todos los pájaros del vecindario han decidido usarte como baño.

Mientras Bella limpiaba un hombre la observaba desde lejos, tenía lentes oscuros y en las manos una fotografía que miraba de vez en cuando.

Así que uno de esos rostros es monja – se dijo a sí mismo – Entre todas las cosa ¿Por qué tenía que ser una moja?

… Una hora después ….

Cuando Bella terminó de limpiar las estatuas fue a buscar su moto

Bella, no tienes que ser tú la que vaya – le dijo la madre superiora cuando la vio

Es el boleto que usaré para ir a Roma – replicó Bella – soy yo la que debe ir a buscarlo

Ay Bella, ¿crees que puedas evitar el ganado en el camino? – suspiró la madre sabiendo lo patosa que Bella era.

Ahora puedo manejar bien – aseguró Bella girando un el volante hacia los lados para demostrar su punto

¿De verdad estarás a salvo? – preguntó la monja

Madre Superiora, volveré a salvo – prometió Bella y se puso su caso rosa partió

Llevaba unos diez minutos en el camino cuando vio que un auto iba tras de ella, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar pero el auto no lo hizo, paso al otro lado y el auto la rebaso pero se detuvo adelante cerrándole el paso, de él se bajó el mismo hombre que la miraba hace un rato.

Se acercó a ella y la miró con detenimiento

Hermana, conoce a George ¿verdad? – le dijo apoyándose en el manubrio de la moto

¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Bella

¿Conoce a George, verdad?

¿Por qué? – preguntó de nuevo Bella pero el hombre no le respondió, solo se limitó a acercarse un poco mas y quitarle el casco, Bella retrocedió un poco asustada

En verdad se parecen – comentó el hombre sacando una foto de su bolsillo

Bella hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para salir de eso, tomó el casco que el señor le había sacado y lo golpeo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir entre las piernas, mientras el hombre caía al suelo, ella agarró su moto y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo.

El hombre se levanto veloz y cojeando fue a su auto para seguirla. Bella pudo escapara por unos segundos pero el auto era mucho mas rápido que su motoneta.

Hermana, hermana ¿no conoce a George? ¿George? – dijo sacando la cabeza por la ventana- su hermano gemelo es George ¿cierto? ¡Algo malo le ha pasado!

Bella se detuvo de inmediato cuando escuchó eso y al verla, el hombre hizo lo mismo.

**- - **Edward, Jasper y Emmett - - -

En el teatro más grande de la ciudad la banda juvenil "A. " estaba dando uno de sus conciertos, estaba repleto de admiradoras gritando mientras Edward, el líder y voz principal, Jasper, el guitarrista y apoyo de voz y Emmet el baterista tocaban su mayor éxito.

_Te prometeré que mis ojos_

_solo te miraran a ti…_

_Te prometeré que mis brazos_

_Solo te abrazarán a ti… _

_Desde el momento que me levante_

_hasta que vuelva a acostarme_

_solo te anhelaré a ti._

_No olvides las palabras "te amo"_

_te amaré por siempre._

_En un calurosos día de verano,_

_seré tu sombra._

_En un día lluvioso,_

_seré tu paraguas._

_Cuando rías, reiré contigo_

_así podrás ser doblemente feliz._

_Cuando llores me convertiré en el pañuelo_

_que secará tus lágrimas._

_Te prometeré que mis ojos solo te mirarán a ti_

Una vez terminado el concierto los integrantes de ANGEL junto con Laurent, su manager y Victoria, su estilista iban de regreso a casa en la van de la banda.

¿Tu garganta está bien? – preguntó el Laurent – el doctor dijo que no cantaras en vivo por un tiempo y que solo doblaras.

Terminó bien ¿eso no es suficientemente bueno? – preguntó Edward con una mueca

Al final tu voz tembló un poco – dijo Jasper tranquilo – pero estoy seguro de que nadie lo notó

¿se te quebró la voz? – preguntó Emmet sorprendido - ¿Dónde? No lo sabía

Edward, tienes prohibidas las presentaciones en vivo – dijo Laurent con voz de mando

Si un cantante no puede cantar entonces ¿Qué hará? – preguntó Edward cruzándose de brazos

Tomaste parte en el sexto álbum, así que deberías saberlo bien, es muy exigente para las cuerdas vocales, es demasiado para que puedas manejarlo – trató de razonar Laurent – traeremos a otro vocalista como lo habíamos planeado

- Sabes que no cualquiera puede cantar mis canciones – dijo Edward enojado

No es solo un cualquiera – sonrió Laurent – lo conocerás pronto

Estaré esperando a quien sea, manager.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

¡George Swan va a ser el cuarto miembro! – exclamó contento Laurent en la junta de la disquera, en la pantalla del fondo habías varias fotos de un chico de unos 18 años con hermosas facciones, tan finas que llegaban a ser un poco afeminadas.

- - Isabella - - - -

- ¿De verdad es George? Se ve tan demacrado – susurró Bella viendo la foto que el hombre estaba mirando antes – Hermano ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

-Hermana.. – comenzó el hombre

-Todavía no soy monja oficialmente – lo interrumpió Bella – solo soy una novicia de baja categoría

-Eee… Novicia, la razón por la que vine es para darle importantes noticias sobre George

-¿Qué le pasó a Georgie? – preguntó Bella preocupada

-Algo grande ha pasado, George fue seleccionado para pertenecer a los famoso A.

-A.. ¿Qué?

-A. hermana, ¿no conoce A. ?

-Le dije que aún no soy monja oficialmente – sonrió Bella apenada

-¡Eso no importa ahora! – dijo el hombre sacándose la chaqueta – le dije que George se unirá al grupo más famoso de nuestro país, A. ¡lo seleccionaron como nuevo miembro!

-Oo.. pero ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto Bella confundida

-Vine a decirle otras noticias urgentes – dijo el hombre arrodillándose – con muchísima vergüenza…

-¿Por qué está haciendo eso? – le preguntó Bella intentando levantarlo

-Hermana…

-Aún no soy una hermana – lo interrumpió Bella nuevamente

-Hermana, entonces que… ¡Santa! ¿Qué tal eso? ¡No! Esto es mejor ¡Diosa, diosa, Diosa! – gritó y Bella retrocedió un poco asustada – Por favor, por favor, George es de su propia sangre, su único hermano gemelo, por favor, por favor ¡salvelo!

-¿Cómo puedo…

-¿Cómo? – preguntó el hombre – por favor, conviértase en George

-¿Qué?

- - Laurent - - -

-Solo tiene que firmar el contrato – le dijo Laurent a su ayudante – debería estar aquí pronto, nos sacamos la lotería con este chico

-¿no crees que es demasiado… "Bonito"? – preguntó su ayudante – te creería si me digieras que es una chica

-Esa es la tendencia estos días – aseguró Laurent encogiéndose de hombros

- - Isabella - - -

Bella había decidido ir con el hombre para salvara a su hermano, una vez que llegaron a la disquera, el hombre le abrió la puerta del auto y Bella bajó.

-Solo tengo que firmar ¿verdad? ¿No le ha pasado nada a George? – preguntó preocupada

-Está bien, solo fue un pequeño accidente – repitió el hombre cansado – si va y firma los papeles no habrá ningún problema… quédese aquí, iré a estacionar el auto

Entonces el hombre subió a su camioneta y dejó a Bella sola, ella se acercó un poco al edificio y vio a un grupo de unas 15 o 20 chicas que estaban sentadas afuera y a unos 5 guardias que las vigilaban, al acercarse más pudo ver que las chicas tenían carteles y polleras que decían A. te amo y cosas por el estilo, siguió caminando y una de ellas, la que parecía ser la líder se levantó y le preguntó

-Eres una monja, ¿de verdad? – refiriéndose al traje

-Aun no lo soy oficialmente – sonrió Bella

-Ya veo – dijo la "líder" – de verdad destacas mucho, la idea es increíble

-Hasta tiene un anillo – dijo otra de las admiradoras – los chicos definitivamente vana a notarte ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esa idea?

-¿Todas vinieron a ver a A. ? – preguntó Bella

-Hemos estado aquí por tres días pero no los hemos visto – dijo la líder apenada

-¿Entonces eso significa que tampoco los verán hoy? – preguntó Bella con el seño fruncido – él dijo que nos reuniríamos hoy

-También debemos verlos hoy – se lamentó la líder – a partir de mañana tenemos nuestros exámenes

Apenas terminó de decir eso pasaron unos hombres corriendo y las chicas empezaron a gritar como locas y a correr empujando a Bella, cuando ella cayó vio que a una se le había caído el afiche

-Esperen fanáticas – dijo tomándolo y levantándose para seguirlas y devolvérselo pero cuando las alcanzó estaban todas gritando A. alrededor de una furgoneta blanca. Cuando la puerta se abrió salieron los chicos más guapos que Bella había visto.

El primero tenía el pelo cobrizo, pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, piel blanca y lisa y unos ojos verdes maravillosos.

El segundo era alto y tenía el cabello color miel, musculoso y atlético y tenía los ojos azules y por último era alto y tan musculoso que parecía un levantador de pesas, su cabello era negro y sus ojos azules.

Los tres bajaron sonriendo a sus fanaticas pero ninguno se detuvo a firmar nada de lo que las chicas les acercaban

"_Madre Superiora" _pensó Bella "_Hoy vi tres bellezas angelicales, parecen David, Tomás y Julián, las estatuas de nuestro jardín caminando aquí, en la tierra"_

Bella estaba paralizada cuando los tres integrantes de la banda pasaron al lado de ella pero Emmet la miró y se detuvo, sacó un lápiz y firmó el pequeño afiche que ella aún tenía en la mano, se persignó, le guiñó un ojo y diciéndole adiós siguió su camino.

En ese momento llegó el hombre (n/a: el hombre se va a llamar Carlisle) y al ver al afiche autografiado que Bella tenía en la mano le preguntó

-¿Eres fanática de A. ? – pero Bella seguía parada mirando a la nada, Carlisle le pasó la mano varias veces frente a su cara hasta que Bella lo miró – Aquí está la ropa y la peluca, debes ponértela, sé que te gustará.

Ambos entraron al edificio y en el baño Bella se cambió el traje que llevaba por unos pantalones rasgados, una pollera negra, una cazadora de cuero, la peluca con el pelo corto y un gorro, al salir del baño Carlisle quedó sorprendido.

-Eres exactamente igual – le dijo sonriendo

-Siento como si fuera un fraude – dijo Bella

-¿Fraude? ¿Por qué un fraude? – preguntó Carlisle – solo tienes que firmar unos papeles… vamos es por los sueños de George y su futuro… solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y firmar esos papeles, vamos.

-Estos pantalones están muy rotos y se me están cayendo – lo detuvo Bella

-Esta es la moda – dijo Carlisle – puedes sostenerlos de arriba y caminar

Entonces ambos, Carlisle prácticamente arrastrando a Bella, subieron rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias donde estaba el manager Laurent con su ayudante

-¡George! – Exclamó Laurent cuando Bella llegó – Finalmente estas aquí… te ves tenso, ¿viste el contrato que te enviamos?

- Si – dijo Carlisle – no tiene fallas

- Firmemos – sonrió Laurent guiando a Bella y a Carlisle hacia la mesa, una vez allí Laurent firmó y le pasó el lápiz a Bella quien dudo un segundo y miró a Carlisle, luego bajó la vista y escribió George Swan con la mejor letra que pudo hacer.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Edward Cullen a la sala

-¿Es él? ¿El de la voz angelical? ¿George Swan? – preguntó serio

-Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo Laurent parándose – quería presentártelo ¿y Jasper y Emmett?

Edward hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y se acercó a Bella quien estaba muy nerviosa, la observó por unos segundos y preguntó

-¿de verdad eres tan bueno? – Bella tragó saliva y se sonrojó un poco pero asintió

-Debo confirmar algo que es mucho más importante que el contrato – le dijo Edward a Laurent y tomó bruscamente a Bella del brazo, la levantó de la silla y la arrastró hasta la sala de grabación ignorando los gritos de Laurent y Carlisle.

En la sala estaba Emmett y Jasper, cuando llegaron Edward la soltó fuertemente

-¿Eres George? – preguntó sonriendo Jasper tocándole el hombro, Bella se asustó y se echó para atrás y chocó con Emmett quien cuando la tuvo al lado tocó su cabeza y luego la de ella y dijo

-Este tipo es un poco bajito - Bella retrocedió un poco y quedó en medio de los tres, unos incómodos segundos después llegaron Laurent y Carlisle, Laurent intentó abrir la puerta pero Edward la había cerrado

-¡Edward, abre la puerta! – gritó pero Edward no le hacía caso – Edward es en serio, abre la puerta

Edward tomó una de las hojas que estaban ahí y prácticamente se las arrojó a Bella

-Cántalo – ordenó, bella lo miró sin comprender y el suspiró – necesito escucharte cantar por mi mismo antes de decidir si aceptarte o no, si no reconozco tu talento no importa cuántos contratos firmes con Laurent, no te aceptaremos en el grupo

-Laurent ha hablado realmente bien de ti – sonrió Jasper – tengo curiosidad por ver tu talento

-Vamos palillo, canta la canción – le animó Emmet mostrando sus hoyuelos

-Si no te gusta la canción, canta lo que quieras – dijo Edward serio

Bella no sabía qué hacer, ella nunca había cantado en frente de nadie, ni siquiera cantaba en la ducha, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando Carlisle empezó a gritar desde el otro lado

-George, este es tu sueño, ya llegaste hasta aquí, no lo abandones … no renuncies ahora

-Olvídalo, no lo harás – dijo Edward a punto de romper el contrato pero Bella empezó a cantar una de las pocas canciones que conocía

_Panis angelicus (el pan de los ángeles)_

_Fit panis hominum (se convierte en el pan de los hombres)_

_Dat panis coelicus (el pan celestial)_

_Figuris terminum (que da fin a lo simbólico)_

_O res mirabilis! (¡oh, que maravilla!)_

_Manducat Dominum (Come a su señor)_

_Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis ( El pobre, el pobre, el siervo y el humilde)_

_Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis ( El pobre, el pobre, el siervo y el humilde)_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Panis angelicus (el pan de los ángeles)_

_Fit panis hominum (se convierte en el pan de los hombres)_

_Dat panis coelicus (el pan celestial)_

_Figuris terminum (que da fin a lo simbólico)_

_O res mirabilis! (¡oh, que maravilla!)_

_Manducat Dominum (Come a su señor)_

_Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis ( El pobre, el pobre, el siervo y el humilde)_

_Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis ( El pobre, el pobre, el siervo y el humilde)_

Bella había cantado toda la canción con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió vio a los tres chicos mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, en ese momento llegó el conserje con las llaves y abrió la puerta del estudio, Laurent y Carlisle entraron corriendo, Edward solo le dio el contrato a Laurent y salió de la sala con el seño fruncido, Jasper le dio una palmadita a Bella en el hombro, le sonrió y salió tras Edward, Emmet se acercó a ella y le dijo

- De verdad tienes una voz asombrosa, me dieron escalofríos ¿de dónde viene esa voz? Parece que Edward te ha aceptado, ahora somos un equipo, trabajaremos duro juntos – le dijo rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de hablar y se fue junto con sus amigos.

Laurent se acercó a ella aplaudiendo lentamente y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

- Funcionara muy bien – le dijo – tenemos a la próxima estrella

Luego de eso salió y dejó a Bella con Carlisle, Bella se cambió a su hábito y salieron al jardín

- Sé que son gemelos pero estoy completamente impactado, no solo sus caras son iguales sino también sus voces… lo hiciste muy bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien – sonrió Bella – mis nervios están mejorando, ahora tengo que regresar a orar, por favor dígale a George que venga a visitarme antes de que me vaya a Roma este fin de semana

- ¿Se va a Roma?

-¿George no le dijo? Le envié una carta… recibiré mi ordenación oficial en el convento Verónica y voy a poder orar y servir en el convento toda mi vida

-¡No puede irse!

-¿Perdón?

-Por favor quédese un mes más como George, tenemos una conferencia de prensa el domingo debe asistir

-Eso no tiene sentido, dígale a George que vaya

-Pero George esta…

-Me voy – dijo Bella dándose vuelta

-George no puede cerrar los ojos – gritó Carlisle alterado

-¿Qué?

-Todo es mi culpa, le dije que se hiciera un pequeño retoque, no es gran cosa… era por las fanáticas pero no se qué demonios hizo el doctor durante la cirugía pero cuando está durmiendo ¡lo hace con los ojos abiertos!. Ahora está en Inglaterra haciéndose otra cirugía y si esto se descubre estamos acabados, esa es la verdad. La cirugía correctiva, la rehabilitación, un mes, solo tomará un mes, por favor hermana, reemplace a George

-¿Por reemplazarlo, quiere decir que tengo que cantar y bailar con ellos y … fingir que soy un hombre?

-Así es y también… tiene que vivir con ellos

-No puede ser

-Si puede ser – dijo Carlisle – le ayudaré con todo

-No puedo hacerlo

-Si puede hacerlo

-Yo… yo …. No puedo, no lo haré – dijo Bella y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, al final perdió a Carlisle, fue a buscar su motoneta y llegó al convento donde vivía.

Al día siguiente pasó todo el día en la Catedral orando, en la noche llegó la Madre Superiora

-Bella – le dijo – es muy tarde

-Madre Superiora…

-Después de regresar con noticias de tu hermano todo lo que haces es rezar, ¿le pasó algo malo a George?

-Sí, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer para ayudarlo… voy a convertirme en moja

-Bella – le sonrió con cariño la monja mayor - ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en monja?

-Es porque…. Porque… es la voluntad de Dios

-No te estoy preguntando sobre Su voluntad, sino sobre la tuya

-Yo… crecí en un convento desde muy pequeña y nunca he pensado en otra cosa que no sea convertirme en moja como usted

-Bella, todavía tienes tiempo para ver un montón de cosas y pensar en todo profundamente

-Ya lo decidí – afirmó Bella con convicción – me iré a Roma este fin de semana, esa es la voluntad de Dios

-Nadie puede estar completamente seguro de Su voluntad, piénsalo Bella – finalizó y se fue dejando a Bella sola en la catedral.

- - El fin de semana - - -

_**Edward POV**_

Hoy debíamos viajar a Irlanda para dar un par de entrevistas y firmar unos autógrafos, íbamos caminando en el aeropuerto, yo iba escuchando música con mis audífonos. Sentía como la gente nos miraba, después de todo éramos famosos, las chicas se detenían a mirar cuando pasábamos y cuchicheaban entre sí

-Jasper, cuando estemos en Irlanda… ¿deberíamos beber cerveza hasta reventar? – dijo Emmett sonriendo, yo solo fingí no escuchar, no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento – si solo tenemos dos entrevistas y una grabación… podríamos tener la noche libre

-Tenemos que regresar mañana en el primer avión – le contestó Jasper – la conferencia de prensa en mañana

-A claro, George – recordó Emmett – Si no vamos a la conferencia, Laurent va a enojarse ¿verdad? Seguramente reportarán que no nos gusta… aunque… parece que a Edward aún no le gusta

-A Edward nunca le gusta nada – aseguró Jasper, y quiero decir que a mi si me gustan algunas cosas como la música por ejemplo – pero las cosas ya están así y no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto

-Voy a comprar un café, nos vemos en el avión – dije para ya no seguir escuchando las estupideces que estos dos decían y me fui

-Creí que…

-Parece que no escucha – alcancé a oír lo que Jasper le dijo a Emmett – pero oye todo lo que necesita.

Me adelanté e iba caminando rápido para comprar mi café cuando choqué contra alguien y se me cayó el reproductor de música

-Lo siento – oí, cuando miré era una monja, al verla a los ojos me pareció familiar pero la chica se tapó la cara y se fue rápidamente dejándome ahí, cuando me iba a levantar vi que lo que tenía en las manos no era mireproductor sino que era un pasaje de avión "_Debe ser de la hermana"_ pensé y traté de alcanzarla para devolvérselo pero ella ya se había alejado.

Corrí por todo el aeropuerto buscándola pero no tuve éxito entonces se me ocurrió llamar a Jasper y a Emmett para que ellos también la buscaran

-Hey – los saludé – choqué con una monja y ella se fue sin su boleto de avión, su hora de abordaje es en unos 20 minutos ¿Qué hago?

-Si el boleto es de una monja debes regresárselo – dijo Emmett como si fuera obvio

-Si está vistiendo un hábito será fácil de encontrar – dijo Jasper tranquilo, luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar – dijiste que era una monja ¿no? Creo que la encontré ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! Se ha ido, voy a colgar a ver si la alcanzo, adiós.

-Yo también la voy a buscar Eddie – dijo Emmett y me colgó antes de que pudiera decirle algo por llamarme así.

Busqué a la monja por todos lados pero no la encontré así que llame a los chicos para ver si ellos la habían visto

-¿La vieron? – dije apenas me contestaron

-Yo la ví pero se me escapó – dijo Emmett

-Yo también – dijo Jasper

-Por mucho que busque no la encuentro – dije – he ido a todos lados.

Escuché el sonido que hace el teléfono cuando te cuelgan y antes de que pudiera ver que pasaba Emmett y Jasper estaban frente a mí

-No hemos podido encontrarla – dijo Jasper

-Ya es su hora se partida – dijo Emmett cuando vio el pasaje – ya no lo necesita.

-Era una monja extraña – pensé en voz alta

-Ya es hora de nuestro vuelo también – dijo Jasper mirando su reloj – es hora de irnos

Y así lo hiso, Emmett lo siguió y yo me di la vuelta para buscar por última vez a esa rara monja, cuando no la vi, seguí a los chicos.

**Bella POV**

Caminaba por el aeropuerto con el boleto a Roma en la mano no muy convencida

"_Esta es la voluntad de Dios" _me repetí por quinta vez "_me voy a Roma"_

Debo ir a Roma, así lo quiere Dios ¿no? "_Por favor, mándame una señal" _le pedí y en ese momento choqué contra algo muy duro haciendo que se me callera el boleto

-Lo siento – dije y cuando levanté la vista vi al chico más apuesto del mundo pero cuando vi sus ojos se me vino a la mente un recuerdo… ¡el chico de la banda a la cual mi hermano se unió! Dios, no puedo dejar me vea, se descubriría todo, agarré rápidamente el boleto y salí corriendo tapándome el rostro.

Cuando por fin pude perderlo pasé una manos por mi frente y me di cuenta de que tenía un reproductor de música y no mi boleto, el debe tenerlo ¿Qué hago ahora? Si me acerco voy a arruinar la oportunidad de mi hermano

-¡Hermana! – escuché y cuando me di vuelta vi a un chico, era el mismo que estaba en el estudio de grabación ¿acaso están los tres aquí? No le hice caso y huí para que tampoco me reconociera.

Después de correr por unos segundos vi al tercero, al que parecía levantador de pesas.

-¡Disculpe! – gritó - ¡Hermana!

"_No, también me busca, debo correr "pensé_ y así lo hice hasta que llegué a un pasillo, miré hacia un lado y estaba el rubio, hacia el otro y estaba el de pelo cobrizo, hacia atrás y estaba el levantador de pesas "¿_hacia dónde voy?"_. Afortunadamente un grupo de monjas pasó por ahí ya que muchas iban hoy a Roma y me fui con ellas pero quedaba poco para abordar y no tenía mi boleto.

Seguí al chico que tenía mi boleto muy de cerca con cuidado para que no me viera, ahora estaba hablando por celular y tenía mi boleto en la mano "_Debo recuperarlo" _pensé y se me ocurrió una idea, "s_olo tengo que moverme con agilidad, quitárselo de las manos y salir corriendo" _me dije y me alisté, salí corriendo pero vi que venían hacia él los otros dos chico así que me detuve y retrocedí rápidamente.

Me quedé mirando atrás de una pared como los 3 chicos hablaban y luego se alejaban y con ellas mi boleto a Roma

"_¿Madre Superiora, que debo hacer ahora?" _pensé y fui a sentarme a un banco vacío

EL vuelo de las 6 con destino a Roma saldrá pronto, se ruega a todos sus pasajeros abordar rápidamente – escuché que decía la voz del parlante y lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar y ver como mi avión se iba.

Me quedé allí sentada y recordé que tenía el reproductor de música del chico, saqué mis audífonos de mi bolso y los conecté

_Sexto álbum de A. , pista número 3. Título: Recuerdos_

_No debí haber hecho esto__  
__debí haberlo ignorarlo__  
__como algo que no podía ver__  
__como algo que no puedo ver__  
__nunca debí haberte mirado.__Debí haber escapado__  
__debí haber fingido no escucharlo__  
__como algo que no se puede oír__  
__como algo que no puedo oír__  
__nunca debí haber escuchado al amor.__Sin una palabra me__  
__hiciste conocer el amor.__  
__Sin una palabra me diste tu amor.__  
__Me hiciste respirar__  
__tus suspiros y luego te fuiste.__  
__Sin una palabra el amor me dejo.__  
__Sin una palabra el amor me abandono.__  
__Sin saber que decir,__  
__mis labios se sorprendieron__  
__porque llegaste sin una palabra._

"_Así que esta es la clase de canción que cantará George" _ pensé y me saqué los audífonos.

La letra de la canción era linda, me pregunto si el dueño del reproductor la escribió. Me paré del banquillo y lentamente me fui caminando hacia la salido cuando vi a Carlisle parado, quise irme antes de que me viera pero no lo logré

-¡Hermana! – gritó en cuanto me vio – ¿sabe porque George quería cantar? Porque quería encontrar a su madre, porque si él era famoso su madre podía verlo y regresar, por eso quería cantar

* * *

hola! sé que la historia es complicada, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para que quede clara, a mi también me costó pero una vez que la entiendan, estoy segura de que les va a encantar.

Cualquier cosa dejen un comentario y yo voy a tratar de explicarles en el siguiente capítulos, gracias por leer,

Bye

PD: lo siento si hay algunas faltas, no se que le pasa a mi notebook que no me corrige nada y mi ortografía no es la mejor


	4. Capítulo 4

_Hola chicas, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, significa mucho._

_Para aclarar una duda, Bella y George crecieron con su papá hasta que este murió cuando ellos tenían 6, de ahí fueron a un orfanato pero este cerró y los re ubicaron a Bella en el convento donde vivía hasta hace poco y a George en otro orfanato, aun que no se veían mucho, se mandaban cartas y seguían siendo cercanos. Y Bella no sabe nada de su madre aún._

* * *

_-¡Hermana! – gritó en cuanto me vio – ¿sabe porque George quería cantar? Porque quería encontrar a su madre, porque si él era famoso su madre podía verlo y regresar, por eso quería cantar_

Yo me quedé paralizada, nunca había visto a mi madre, cuando éramos pequeños, George y yo vivíamos con Charlie, nuestro padre, él nunca hablaba de mamá, ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba. Cuando él murió fuimos a un orfanato

_**Flashback**_

_-George y yo estábamos jugando en el parque una tarde cuando llegarón mas niños, una de ellas les susurró algo y empezaron a gritar_

_-Qué vergüenza, su papá murió y su mamá huyó – yo solo me aferré a George llorando - ¡Están viviendo como mendigos! _

_Cuando los niños se aburrieron y se fueron George me soltó con cuidado y me secó una lágrima que me caía por la mejilla._

_-George, ¿de verdad somos mendigos? – le pregunté_

_-¡No! Nuestro papá era un gran compositor y nuestra mamá una cantante famosa_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Cuando me convierta en un cantante famoso podremos encontrar a nuestra mamá_

_**Fin flashback**_

"_Tal vez si lo hago solo por un mes" _pensé "_podamos encontrar a mamá"_

Miré a Carlisle y asentí

-Lo haré – dije

-Sabía que no me fallarías – sonrió Carlisle – Ven, vamos al baño para que te cambies.

Una vez en el baño me dejó sola con la ropa que me había dado, yo me quité el hábito y el rosario del cuello y me miré en el espejo, tenía un cuerpo común, sin muchas curvas pero tampoco era plana

-Desde hoy, seré George Swan – le dije a mi reflejo y tomé las tijeras. El primer tijeretazo fue el que más dolió, si bien mi pelo castaño caoba no era nada fuera de lo común, estaba muy sano y me gustaba mucho, luego de un par mas fue más fácil, cuando terminé tenía el cabello a la altura de las orejas.

Me puse una venda alrededor de mis pechos para disimularlos y me puse la ropa que Carlisle me había dado, era una camisa y un traje, ambos blancos y zapatos del mismo color. Salí del baño y Carlisle me esperaba afuera

-Vamos –dijo – tenemos una conferencia de prensa, tu solo relájate y trata de hablar lo menos posible

Caminamos por un minuto y llegamos a una puerta de donde se escuchaban aplausos

-Los otros miembros ya están adentro, ellos te ayudarán – aseguró Carlisle

-¡Con ustedes, el cuarto miembro de la banda más famosa de Estados Unidos! ¡George Swan! – escuché una voz que venía del otro lado

-Esa es tu señal – dijo Carlisle y abrió la puerta.

En cuanto salí vi miles de flashes de cámaras por todos lados, había muchas personas y también muchos reporteros. Me quedé parada sin saber que hacer mientras me sacaban fotos hasta que el manager Laurent me guió hasta una mesa larga donde vi que estaba los demás miembros de la banda.

-El es George Swan, el nuevo miembro de A. – dijo en cuanto nos sentamos y la gente comenzó a aplaudir – Ha sido entrenado por 3 años y derrotó a 300 para convertirse en la nueva estrella, él será el vocalista junto con Edward.

- - Mas tarde - -

Cuando terminó la conferencia, Laurent nos guió hacia una camioneta blanca, el viaje fue bastante silencioso. Luego de unos 10 minutos en la camioneta llegamos a una casa enorme y hermosa, era de tres pisos y se podía ver un balcón en el último, en la entrada tenían unos bancos con unas sombrillas y en el primer piso alcancé a ver la sala de estar con una hermosa decoración, el piso era de madera, la pared y los sillones eran blancos, tenían una televisión enorme y al lado de esta habían miles de películas y unos parlantes, la alfombra era verde lima y las lámparas azules, a un lado había una chimenea de ladrillos y en las paredes habían fotos de ellos. La cocina era grande y abierta, tenía una puerta corrediza que daba al jardín trasero.

Subí y la primera sala que vi tenía un arco redondo sin puerta, era el estudio de música, había guitarras colgando de las paredes, acústicas y eléctricas, dos baterías y un piano y por supuesta, estaba el micrófono con muchos parlantes. Las demás puertas estaban cerradas pero tenían nombres en ellas, llegué a la que decía George y abrí la puerta y me encontré con la habitación más increíble que había visto, las paredes eran blancas, excepto el armario que tenía unos círculos de colores, la cama estaba a un nivel más alto que el suelo en un lugar circular, era de madera oscura y la colcha era verde, en la cabecera había fotos de George, a un lado había un velador con una luz de noche y a los pies una alfombra de colores. Un poco más allá había 3 sillones pequeños acomodados alrededor de una mesita, en una esquina, bajo la ventana había un baúl de madera. Entre al armario y también era enorme, era como la habitación que yo tenía en el convento, todo lleno de ropa, para hombre claro pero aún así no dejaba de ser impresionante.

Mis cosas personales cabían perfectamente en el baúl, puse a mi estatuilla de la Virgen encima y al final de la maleta estaba el reproductor,

"_Esto es de ese chico" _pensé "_Debería devolvérselo"_

Me paré y fui a la habitación que decía Edward, abrí un poco la puerta para ver que el no estuviera y entré. Era parecida a la mía aunque un poco más grande y estaba muy ordenada, parecía que no había nada fuera de su lugar. Me acerqué al escritorio y pasé la mano por encima, sin querer moví un poco la lámpara pero no se cayó, no había ni una mota de polvo en todo el lugar, de pronto recordé a lo que vine

"_Debo ponerlo en un lugar donde él no lo note" _ pensé mirando el reproductor y lo metí en uno de los cajones del escritorio, iba a salir cuando escuché pisadas del otro lado asi que me escondí.

**Edward POV**

Venía entrando a mi cuarto después de ir a la cocina por una botella de agua, aún no estaba convencido del nuevo, George. Iba al escritorio cuando escuché un ruido que venía del baño, miré para allá y vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta, no le di mucha importancia y fui a sentarme para seguir con la canción, tomé uno de los lápices que había afilado y empecé a escribir pero algo me molestaba, levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que la lámpara no estaba en su lugar, la acomodé extrañado, estaba seguro de que la había dejado bien puesta.

"_Alguien debe de haberla movido" _ pensé "_Pero quien? Los chicos sabes que odio que entren"_

Entonces recordé la puerta del baño, quien lo hizo debe de estar allí, me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia allí, abrí la puerta y adivinen mi sorpresa cuando encontré al chico nuevo que me miraba entre sorprendido y asustado apoyado en el bidet.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté enojado

-Bueno… - comenzó él pero al intentar levantarse apretó uno de los botones del bidet "inteligente" que Emmett había insistido en comprar y empezó a salir agua mojándolo entero, el chico se asustó y soltó un gritito agudo que pareció de chica, se levantó y comenzó a apretar todos los botones que había haciendo que saliera más agua. Yo me quedé ahí mirando mientras el lavado se acababa, eran 30 segundos.

-¿Tomaste una ducha en el bidet? – le pregunté serio una vez que el agua había terminado, él solo me miró y se acercó a mí

-Lamento haber entrado a tu habitación sin permiso – dijo sonrojado- lo siento

-Explicaré rápidamente el estado de las cosas aquí así que escucha con cuidado – dije – Primero no me toques sin mi permiso, me molesta especialmente cuando la gente se me acerca de repente, Segundo, no entres a mi cuarto sin permiso, si quieres bañarte o no sé, lavarte los dientes con un bidet, hazlo en tu propio baño y tercero, no toques mis cosas sin permiso, si mis cosas no están exactamente en la misma posición en que las dejé, de verdad no puedo soportarlo ¿entendiste?

-Si – asintió él tragando duro

-Si entendiste, mueve tu cuerpo mojado y sal

-Si claro, lo siento – terminó él y se fue quien sabe donde


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bella POV**

Luego del desastre en el cuarto de Edward corrí hacia el mío para secarme, lo hice y llevaba como 10 minutos ahí cuando llegó Jasper

-George – dijo después de tocar la puerta y abrir un poco para asomar su cabeza – Laurent me pidió que te dijera que te alistaras para ir a tu fiesta de bienvenida

Y se fue, me costó mucho decidir que ponerme, al final opté por un traje negro sin corbata. Laurent llegó con la camioneta del grupo y fuimos a un lugar llamado "Hollywood Club", Laurent dijo que era un lugar exclusivo donde solo iban las estrellas y la gente VIP, yo estaba entre temerosa y asustada, nunca había estado en un club y mucho menos en uno tan exclusivo como ese, cuando llegamos allí había mucha gente esperando afuera y en la puerta habían dos guardias vestidos de negro con lentes oscuros, Laurent los saludó y ellos nos dejaron pasar enseguida, una vez dentro nos sentamos en una mesa que decía A. , nos sentamos allí y pude mirar alrededor, en el escenario cantaban una chicas, había gente bailando y otra sentada en diferentes mesas y sillones.

-Hey George – me dijo Laurent pasándome una mano por el hombre – puedes convertirte en una estrella como esas chicas de allá, solo debes confiar en mi ¿está bien? – yo sólo asentí. En ese moemtno llegó Carlisle con una botella.

-Es para celebrar – dijo abriéndola y haciendo que saltar un poco encima de la mesa y de nosotros

-Esta es una fiesta para ti – me aseguró Laurent sirviéndome champagne- así que disfruta… ¡Por George, salud!

-¡Salud! – dijeron todos alzando sus copas y bebiendo yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero cada vez que levantaba la copa Carlisle me bajaba la mano, cuando se dio vuelta pude probarlo, era algo fuerte pero no sabía mal.

Luego de dos copas más y una media hora no me sentía demasiado bien, vi que Jasper y Emmett se levantaban para ir a bailar y yo me levanté para tomar algo de air pero una mujer me detuvo.

-Soy la estilista de A. – dijo

-Oh, mucho gus.. –empecé a decirle pero ella me tomó de los hombro me acercó y me miró el pecho – es muy pequeño, no creo que nadie lo note – estaba a punto de preguntarle pero llegó Carlisle

-Ella es una amiga, no te preocupes – aseguró él – ella lo sabe y está de nuestro lado

-¿Amiga? – preguntó ella sonriendo – si las cosas se ponen peligrosas, revelaré todo de inmediato

-Está bien– dijo Carlisle

-A partir de ahora, puedes llamarme Victoria – me sonrió ella cambiando muy rápido de humor, Carlisle solo me agarró del brazo y me arrastró lejos de allí.

-Quédate por aquí – me dijo – yo iré al baño.. no tomes más

Yo me quedé apoyada en una barra y un grupo de chicas se me acercó

-¿Eres George? – preguntó una, yo solo asentí

-Es realmente lindo – comentó otra haciendo que me sonrojara

-Mira esa piel – dijo la primera tocándome la cara a lo que yo me alejé un poco – es más suave que la mía

-Eh.. gracias – dije no muy segura

-Su voz es como la de una niño – soltó una – es totalmente mi tipo – y me abrazó, yo no sabía qué hacer así que intenté soltarme con amabilidad

-Toma otra copa – dijo una que hasta el momento no había hablado y me entregó una copa llena, yo solo lo bebí.

No me di cuenta cuando las chicas se fueron pero de pronto me encontré sola en la barra bebiendo, todo me daba vueltas, era muy divertido.

-¿Estás bien? – escuché la voz de Carlisle

-¿Yo? Estoy muy bien – me carcajeé – pero no sé porque me sigo riendo

-Deja de beber – dijo él quitándome el vaso de las manos – te puedes emborrachar con la champagne

-¡HEY, eso es mío! – le dije cuando me lo quitó

-Mírame directamente – dijo él mientras me sostenía de los brazos – y quédate aquí, te traeré un poco de agua helada

-Pero… -no alcancé a continuar porque Carlisle se fue y de repente me vino un mareo y unas ganas de vomitar horribles y me fui a buscar un baño.

Caminé un poco hasta llegar al baño de chicas, iba a entrar pero una voz me detuvo

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – escuché y cuando me di vuelta ví a un borroso Emmett que se acercaba

-¿Eh? – le pregunté sin entender

-No es aquí, el baño de chico está en el segundo piso

-Ah, verdad. Chicos, soy un chico – dije para mí misma

-¿No te estás sintiendo bien? – me preguntó agarrándome el hombro

-No, no. Estoy bien - le aseguré e intenté salir de su agarre

-Parece que estás muy borracho – me dijo sin soltarme – vamos

-No, estoy bien – le repetí pero él no me soltó y me arrastro hacia el baño de chicos

-Aquí está el baño – me dijo cuando llegamos

-En verdad estoy bien – le aseguré y empecé a forcejear hasta que me soltó y me fui tambaleando hasta el baño

-Ese chico de verdad me pone nervioso – escuché decir a Emmett – Ah… que importa

"_Todas las cosas dan vueltas aquí" _ pensé

-Por favor, quédense quietas – le dije a la pared pero no me hizo caso y siguió dando vueltas, de repente sentí mucho calor y me saqué la chaqueta como pude, la iba a tirar a un lado pero sentí que alguien me la quitó de las manos

-Todavía hay muchos reporteros cerca – dijo Jasper colgando mi chaqueta en su brazo – hay un montón de ojos puestos en ti, así que ten cuidado… parece que estás borracho, también pareces un poco sofocado… desabotónate un poco la camisa

-No me toques – solté cuando el intentó abrir mi camisa, no podía dejar que lo hiciera porque me podía descubrir – no estoy sofocado – le aseguré

-Incluso estás sudando – dijo él levantando una ceja - ¿Por qué no te la quitas?

-No, no puedo quitármela – le aseguré – hay mucha gente viendo así que no debería quitármela

-Tienes razón, entonces… ¿quieres ir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire? – preguntó y esa idea me pareció excelente

-¿Dónde está el balcón? – le pregunté

-Puedes ir por allí – me dijo él apuntando una puerta – ah, espérame un minuto, te traeré algo de café para que te recuperes – y se fue, yo tenía mucho calor asi que decidí esperarlo en el balcón.

**Edward POV**

Estaba harto de la música y de las chicas intentado acercarse y tenía un poco de calor así que salí al balcón, llevaba un rato mirando el paisaje cuando escuché un ruido tras de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi al chico nuevo… George tambaleándose hacia el borde, me quedé parado sin saber si quedarme o no. Cuando vi que George estaba prácticamente colgado del borde corrí hacia allá para evitar que se cayera, lo agarré fuertemente de la espalda y la empujé hacia atrás

-¿Estás loco? – le pregunté cuando él me miró – casi te caes

-Me siento muy extraño – dijo él un poco pálido

-Eh ¿estás bien? – le pregunté cuando empezó a hacer arcadas, genial , lo único que faltaba era que me vomitara encima – Ve al baño, rápido

Al parecer ya era tarde, parecía que no iba a llegar al baño así que agarré lo primero que encontré y se lo dí

-¿Esto te sirve? – le pregunté, él lo miró y negó con la cabeza, claro ¿Cómo iba a vomitar en un vaso de plástico? Busqué otra cosa frenéticamente y agarré una botella vacía que había encima de una mesa, se la ofrecí pero volví a negar , estaba desesperado así que tomé una maceta, le saqué la flor que tenía la tierra y se la di

-Usa esto – le dije y él vacio hasta su primera papilla ahí- "_Dios, qué asco" _ pensé y miré para otro lado sino iba a comenzar yo a vomitar

-Ya me siento mejor – sonrió cuando terminó y se sentó en el suelo, yo me limité a mirarlo con asco

-Están juntos – escuché que decían y vi a Emmett y a Jasper acercarse - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, me siento renovado – respondió George

-Hey miren – dijo Emmett – estamos los cuatro miembros juntos

-Ya que estamos juntos – sonrió Jasper – deberíamos darle la bienvenida

-¿Qué podemos hacer cuando el "invitado especial" está en esas condiciones? – pregunté con sorna, no entendía cómo podían aceptar en el grupo que tanto nos costó formar y sacar adelante a un nuevo así como así

-De verdad me gusta estar aquí – aseguró el chico y se dio la vuelta para tambalearse hacia un banquillo

-El palillo es realmente único – rio Emmett

-Creo que será divertido – dijo Jasper

-Tendremos que ver – dije – si resulta ser entretenido … o desastroso

-El cielo se ve taaaaan cerca – dijo George parándose en el banco y alargando el brazo como si intentara tocar las estrellas – siento como si pudiera tocarlo


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bella POV**

Cuando desperté no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, me levanté para ver donde estaba y vi a mi alrededor a los 3 chicos con los que ahora compartía casa, 2 de ellos estaban sin camisa, gracias a Dios no se les había ocurrido quitármela a mí. Me levanté antes de que ellos se despertaran y noté que estábamos en la sala de la casa, salí al patio para refrescarme.

"_¿Qué pasó?" _me pregunté "_¿Cuándo volvimos?"_

Por lo menos no parecía haber pasado nada malo, toda mi ropa seguía intacta, nadie puede haber descubierto nada aunque… me miré la manga y estaba sucia entonces recordé

_**Flashback**_

_-El cielo se ve taaaaan cerca – le dije a los chicos – siento como si pudiera tocarlo_

_Entonces tropecé con mis propios pies y los 3 corrieron a ayudarme, alguien se puso justo debajo de mí pero no alcanzó a agarrarme bien y ambos caímos al suelo tocando nuestros labios_

_**Fin flashback**_

"_No puede ser" _me dije, no puede haberle dado un topón a alguno de los chicos, toqué mis labios inconscientemente y sentí una molestia, tomé mi teléfono y vi mi reflejo en la pantalla, tenía el labio partido_, _por favor que no sea verdad, cerré los ojos y me dije

"_Aquí no pasó nada, todo fue un mal sueño, cuando despierte estaré en mi habitación y todo estará bien" _

-Todo está bien – repetí en voz alta

-¿Todo está bien? – escuché y asentí - ¿Tus labios están bien?

-Mis labios… - empecé pero me di cuenta de que no era un sueño y alguien realmente me hablaba, vi a Emmett justo en frente de mi mordiendo una manzana, ¿habrán sido sus labios?

-Si recuerdas sobre tus labios ¿Cómo puede estar todo bien? – me preguntó acercándose más y entrecerrando los ojos

-Yo…

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No lo sé… yo… no recuerdo que pasó – traté de mentir

-No mientas palillo, has dicho que lo recordabas – dijo agarrándome de la mandíbula

-Suéltame, por favor – le pedí

-¡Como vuelvas a montar otro numerito como el de anoche, estás muerto palillo! – me aseguró sin soltarme

-Lo siento – dije apenada

-Si lo sientes, ve a disculparte – gritó y me soltó la mandíbula

-¿Eh? – pregunté, ya me había disculpado ¿no?

-Has dicho que lo sientes, pues ve a pedirle perdón

-Entonces… ¿no eras tú?

-Si fuera yo, ya no estarías aquí – me aseguró – ya te habría echado a patadas – finalizó y se levantó

"_Si no fueron esos labios… ¿entonces de quien?" _pensé y me paré para entrar a la casa ya que Emmett me miraba con el seño fruncido desde el otro lado del patio. En la cocina estaba Jasper de espalda a mí tomando café, ¿habrá sido él?

-Ven a sentarte – dijo asustándome, no sabía que él sabía que yo estaba aquí – Te sentirás mejor del estómago si te tomas esto caliente

Yo me acerqué y me senté junto a él, mientras que con una calma sorprendente me servía una taza de café

-Ayer… - dijo sin mirarme – fue tremendo

-Tu…

-Fue increíblemente surrealista – no me dejó terminar y se pasó un dedo por los labios

-Así que fuiste tú – dije apenado – ¡lo siento mucho! Ayer salí a la terraza porque me sentía muy mareado… el aire fresco me alivió un poco pero entonces…

-Pero entonces – me interrumpió de nuevo – tuviste la mala suerte de caer donde no debías

-Si – le dije feliz de que entendiera – pero para mí fue como caer sobre el suelo

-¿El suelo? – repitió él alzando una ceja

-Bueno… no digo que seas como el suelo, lo que quiero decir es que… Fue una mala experiencia, como cuando te cae una piedra del suelo – intenté aclarar

-¿En serio? – sonrió él

-¡Oye! – escuché que me gritaban y vi como Emmett venía entrando – ¿te digo que te disculpes y te quedas aquí tranquilo tomando café?

-Pero… me estoy disculpando – le aseguré sin entender y él me miró confundido

-No es Jasper – me dijo Emmett como si hablara con un bebé

-Fue Edward – me sonrió Jasper – Como has dicho… la persona a la que le cayó una piedra del cielo llamada George y se desmayó, fue Edward

-¿Se desmayó? – pregunté preocupada

-Edward… él es un maniaco de la limpieza – explicó Jasper - que alguien le vomite encima es suficiente para que caiga desplomado

-¿Le vomité encima?

-Por todos lados, fue como un tsunami de vomito – dijo Emmett

-Si quieres disculparte, ve a su habitación – me dijo Jasper – pero dudo mucho que te perdone

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi cuarto mirándome al espejo, tenía el labio partido por lo que pasó anoche, no quería creerlo pero esa herida demuestra que todo fue real

"_Para poder pensar todo esto claramente, primero tengo que limpiarme" _me dijo para tranquilizarme, seguía teniendo la misma ropa de la noche pasada y me sentía sucio, iba a entrar al baño cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, era él con una bandeja en las manos

-Perdona – dijo

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? – le pregunté indignado - ¡Largo!

-Yo… he venido a pedir perdón por lo de ayer

-En este estado no puedo decidir… ahora mismo no puedo perdonarte, vete. Tengo que ducharme – dije oliéndome, iba a entrar al baño pero por segunda vez me detuvo

-Entonces ¿me perdonas al menos por ahora?

-¿Perdonarte? – pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Bueno, pues porque… eres una buena persona

-Cuando alguien me cae mal desde el primer momento – le dije acercándome – me cae mal para siempre, porque la gente que odio, sigue haciendo cosa que odio… me caíste mal desde el momento en que te vi y como era de esperar, hiciste lo que más odio ¡Estoy seguro que seguirás haciendo cosas que odio y yo seguiré odiándote! ¿Qué perdón esperas? No ocurrirá, ni ahora, ni después, ni nuca así que ¡Largo de mi habitación! – terminé gritando y me fui furioso al baño antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el solo se quedó allí, son los ojos muy abiertos.

Cuando entré al baño me sentí mal, tal vez no debí haberle hablado así "_Debió haber esperado a que me duchara y pesara bien las cosas" _pensé y negando con la cabeza me desnudé para meterme a la ducha


	7. Capítulo 7

_Cuando entré al baño me sentí mal, tal vez no debí haberle hablado así "Debió haber esperado a que me duchara y pesara bien las cosas" pensé y negando con la cabeza me desnudé para meterme a la ducha_

_-_Isabella-

Edward se metió a la ducha y yo quedé varios segundos pasmada por lo que me dijo, nunca había escuchado la palabra _Odio_ tantas veces en una oración, mucho menos dirigida a mí.

Me iba a ir de su habitación cuando recordé que le había preparado un café, tal como Jasper lo había preparado para mí y al lado había puesto una vela aromática, como lo hacia la Madre Superiora cuando estaba triste, y pensé en dejárselo en el cuarto para que lo bebiera luego. Al parecer hice mucho ruido buscando lugar donde ponerlo ya que Edward gritó desde el baño

- ¿Aún sigues allí?

- Ya me voy - le respondí sin querer hacerlo enojar más

Dejé el café en su escritorio y tomé la vela pero un poco de esperma cayó al suelo, me agaché para limpiarla, dejando la bandeja con la vela, pero estaba caliente y me quemé el dedo por lo que retrocedí un poco y al hacerlo choqué con un estante lleno de CD´s y películas que se me vino encima.

Traté de sostenerlo pero de todas formas de cayeron muchas de las cajas y yo quedé media agachada sujetando un mueble, que seguramente pesaba más que yo, por la espalda.

_"¿Ahora que hago?" _pensé y cuando creí que la situación no podía empeorar se cayó, también del mueble, un control y se apretó un botón que hizo que el aire acondicionado comenzara a soplar y por esto, los papeles del escritorio volaron por la habitación, muchos cerca de la vela que yacía aún en el suelo.

Desesperadamente traté de alcanzar el control con el pie pero cada vez que me movía un poco más, se seguían cayendo cajas y no podía alcanzarlo.

Al ver que más papeles se acercaban a la vela comencé a soplar pero no funcionaba y pensé "_Para apagar el fuego se necesita agua" _¡Claro! Agua y entonces, hice lo más sensato que se me ocurrió: tratar de escupirle encima.

- Edward -

Después de ducharme y lavarme los dientes 3 veces, ya me sentía limpio y listo para salir, me puse una bata y abrí la puerta para encontrar, no solo mi cuarto desordenado, sino que también mis canciones esparcidas por todo lados, mi colección de CD's ordenados alfabéticamente en el suelo y a George Swan ¡escupiendo en MI PISO!

- ¿Acabas de... escupir en mi habitación? - le pregunté mientras sentía que me tiritaba un ojo

- No, bueno... es... es porque.. ¡para apagar el fuego! - dijo el asqueroso ese. Me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar frente a él y enderecé el mueble con las dos manos, quedando él entre ellas.

El chico me miró y lentamente comenzó a agacharse para salir

- ¡Párate! - le ordené antes de que huyera y el obedeció - ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?

- Quería pedirte perdón - susurró él algo sonrojado y visiblemente incómodo por mi cercanía

- ¿Pides perdón de esta forma? - sonreí cínico

- ¡Lo siento mucho! - dijo mirando hacia abajo

- ¡¿De verdad crees que voy a perdonarte?! - grité y golpeé con una mano el mueble que aún estaba frente a mi pero uno de los trofeos que allí tenía cayó y golpeó al chico en la cabeza haciendo que se desplomara. Tomé el trofeo con una mano y con la otra traté de moverlo - ¡HEY! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡EDWARD!

- ¿QUÉ HACES?

- ¡DETENTE!

Escuché a la vez, me di vuelta y vi a Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle, el representante de George, mirándome como si fuese un asesino.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste a George? - preguntó Carlisle mirando alternadamente a mi, al chico y al trofeo que aun tenía en la mano, entonces comprendí, ¡Creían que yo lo había golpeado a propósito!

- ¡Yo no lo hice! - les aseguré y volví a mover a George dándole vuelta un poco la cabeza y dejando ver un hilo de sangre que caía por su rostro.

- Isabella -

Escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de unas sirenas que me despertaron. Abrí los ojos y me encontré en un pequeño cubículo, miré a un lado y vi a Carlisle con rostro de preocupación y a un hombre que no conocía que me estaba limpiando la frente

- ¡Despertaste! - exclamó Carlisle y yo solo pude gemir en modo de respuesta, ¡me dolía la cabeza! - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron peleando?

- No fue así - susurré como pude

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Entonces él solo te golpeó? - preguntó Carlisle alterado

- Estoy bien - le aseguré para que no se preocupara

- Edward será juzgado - me dijo Carlisle después de hacer un sonido de alivio cuando le dije que estaba bien.

- Pero él no... - intenté decir pero Carlisle me detuvo

- Quédate quieta, casi llegamos al hospital - yo estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos pero analicé bien sus palabras y comprendí

- ¿Al hospital?

-Por supuesto que tenemos que ir al hospital, necesitamos una revisión de pies a cabeza para ver que tan herida estás.. tenemos que saber qué está mal para poder arreglarlo

- No podemos - traté de convencerlo

- Claro que sí, y lo haremos

- Pero... - dije susurrando - estoy segura de que se darán cuenta de que soy una chica

- ¡Disculpen! ¡Por favor deténgase! - gritó Carlisle luego de pensarlo mejor unos segundos.

Después de una larga charla con los de la ambulancia, nos dejaron bajar y caminamos hasta un parque donde Carlisle terminó de limpiar bien mi herida y poner un parche, gracias a Dios no necesitaba puntos de sutura. Una vez que ya estuvo limpio, tomó dos helados que había comprado.

- Póntelos en la cabeza, cuando se empiecen a derretir te los puedes comer

- Gracias - le sonreí ya sintiéndome mejor y haciendo lo que me pidió

- Ese idiota de Edward - dijo con el ceño fruncido - le dije a Laurent que ibas a ser revisada en el hospital, le dejé un mensaje diciendo que estábamos en una situación de emergencia... estoy seguro de que ese vándalo estará reflexionando sobre sus acciones

- Pero, honestamente, no fue Edward quien me golpeó

- Ni siquiera eres una monja oficial, no debes ir por ahí perdonando y todo eso

- Carlisle - suspiré - deberías confiar más en las palabras de las persona

- Es una llamada de ese vándalo - dijo Carlisle sacando su teléfono cuando comenzó a sonar - Edward - dijo aclarándose la garganta - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Justo ahora George está en la sala de emergencias recibiendo tratamiento - silencio - ¿Qué? ¿Por que? ¿Vas a decirle que lo lamentas? Está bien... quiere hablar contigo - dijo ofreciéndome el teléfono.

- Edward -

Una vez que la ambulancia se llevó a George, Jasper y Emmett seguían mirándome como un asesino a pesar de que ya les había dicho varias veces que yo no lo había golpeado con el trofeo a propósito. Me harté de sus miraditas y me fui a cambiar ya que seguía con mi bata y, como me sentí culpable, decidí ir a verlo al hospital.

Entré con lentes puestos para intentar pasar desapercibido pero no los encontré, ni a él ni a su representante, así que llamé a Laurent para pedirle el número de Carlisle y traté de comunicarme

Edward - dijo aclarándose la garganta - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Justo ahora George está en la sala de emergencias recibiendo tratamiento

- Pásamelo - dije

- ¿Qué? ¿Por que? ¿Vas a decirle que lo lamentas?

- Pásamelo - repetí

- Está bien... quiere hablar contigo - le dijo obviamente a George

- ¿Todavía sigues en el hospital? - le pregunté

- Ah... si - respondió algo lento

- ¿Sigues recibiendo tratamiento? - insistí ya que no lo encontraba por ningún lado

- Si - aseguró

- ¿Qué te están haciendo?

- Eh... me están poniendo una compresa de hielo - dijo seguro

- ¿Si? - pregunté aún sin verlo en el maldito hospital

- De casualidad - comenzó - ¿Estás llamando porque estás preocupado por mí?

- ¿Preocupado? - pregunté levantando una ceja inconscientemente, este chico es extraño

- Si ese el el caso, estoy bien - aseguró

- Pues no - le corté en seguida - no es nada de eso, estoy llamando para que vayas donde Laurent y le expliques que yo no te hice nada

- Oh, eso también está bien, me aseguraré de arreglar la situación - dijo

- ¿Pero dónde estás? - pregunté luego de la tercera vuelta que le daba a la sala de emergencias del hospital, me iba a acercar al mesón para preguntar de nuevo pero una de las enfermeras me dijo que el uso de celulares estaba prohibido en aquella ala del lugar. Me disculpé y estaba punto de colgar pero entonces pensé - George, si estás en la sala de emergencias ¿Cómo es que estás hablando por celular?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con voz confundida

- ¿De verdad estás en emergencias? - le reté con voz acusadora

- Yo... estoy...

- ¿Donde.. - iba a volver a preguntar pero la musiquita del camión de helados me detuvo ¡Sabía que no estaba en el hospital! - Tu... - comencé pero unos ruiditos me cortaron

- Enfermera Burton traiga unos helados - escuché gritar a Carlisle y la llamada se cortó.


	8. Capítulo 8

**_..._ Isabella ...**

-_ Enfermera Burton traiga unos helados - gritó Carlisle y, arrebatándome el teléfono, cortó la llamada._

- ¿Qué hacemos? - le pregunté temerosa de haber arruinado el plan

- Nada... solo diremos que se cortó la llamada, no es un gran problema

Dejé los helados en un basurero cercano ya que se estaban derritiendo rápido y yo no tenía ganas de comer y tomamos un taxi, donde le conté la historia sobre el golpe a Carlisle, para luego ir a la disquera donde hablaríamos con Laurent

- Todo estará bien mientras le expliquemos al presidente que Edward no hizo nada malo - me aseguró Carlisle una vez que entramos y yo terminé mi relato

- Por supuesto que debo explicarle lo sucedido - le respondí pero una voz desconocida nos interrumpió

- ¡George Swan! - volteé a ver y era un hombre moreno y alto, probablemente un reportero, con una cámara colgada el cuello y una pequeña libreta y un lápiz en las manos

- ¿Quién es usted? - le dijo Carlisle cuando se acercó a nosotros

- Soy Jacob Black, reportero del diario nacional - aseguró sacando dos tarjetas de presentación y entregándonoslas

- Ow, un reportero... ahora no es buen momento para una entrevista - se lamentó Carlisle para haciendo el ademán de irse

- ¡Esperen! - semigritó Jacob - ¿Vieron el video subido a internet?

- No, no lo hemos visto... - comenzó Carlisle pero Jacob lo interrumpió

- Bien.. no es nada grave pero.. al parecer George y Edward no se están llevando bien - aseguró - ¿Ha sucedido algo entre ellos?

Luego posó la vista en la herida que tenía en la cabeza y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, supongo que ya viendo los titulares en los diarios

- ¡Estás herido! - dijo sacando la cámara y tratando de fotografiarme pero Carlisle se interpuso - De casualidad... ¿Alguien te golpeó?

- ¡No! - grité - Absolutamente no

- Acaso... - comenzó posando la vista en un punto tras de mí, haciendo que yo me diera vuelta y lo viera - ¿Fue Edward?

- No - repetí rápidamente - claro que no... ¡No fui golpeado por Edward!

- Está bien - dijo él observando como Edward asentía y luego seguía su camino - escribiré que dijiste eso

Una vez que Jacob se fue, subimos con Carlisle y, no sé por qué, quedé con la sensación de que Jacob traía algo entre manos.

Laurent no estaba por lo que Carlisle lo llamó y él dijo que estaba en una importante reunión y nos iría a ver a la casa después. Carlisle me comentó que la reunión era por un vídeo que estaba circulando por toda la web sobre mi y Edward la noche de la fiesta, siendo prácticamente arrastrados al auto por Emmett y Jasper, y por una nota que Jacob acababa de publicar en su blog sobre "la pelea" y como yo lo había negado todo, temeroso.

Cuando Carlisle me aseguró unas cuantas veces que no era nada tan grave, me quedé mas tranquila y permití que me fuera a dejar, cuando llegamos me dijo que tenía que hacer un par de cosas y luego volvía por lo que me bajé del auto y caminé hacia la puerta lentamente, después de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba completamente agotada y recién era mediodía.

- ¡Jolie!¡Atrápalo! - escuché a alguien gritar y luego vinieron los ladridos de un perro, levanté la vista y vi a Emmett con los brazos cruzados y a un labrador corriendo hacia mi. Cuando el perro llegó a mis pies, me hizo resbalar y cuando pensé que iba a morderme, empezó a lamer mi carra haciéndome cosquillas.

- ¡Jolie, Alto! - ordenó Emmett que se había estado riendo de mis gritos y carcajadas y yo hice el ademán de levantarme pero él se acercó antes y dijo - Hey chico tsunami, primero golpeas a Edward, le vomitas encima y ahora ¿destruyes su cuarto?

- Me aseguraré le limpiar la habitación - le dije

- Te haré lo mismo que le hiciste a Edward - aseguró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡Angelina Jolie, ataca!

Y entonces Jolie, su perrita, comenzó a lamerme otra vez mientras él gritaba

- ¡Eso es!¡Lámelo!¡Cúbrelo de baba!¡Por todos lados Jolie!

**-Emmett-**

Decidí jugarle una pequeña broma al chico tsunami ya que bueno... soy Emmett y eso es lo que hago: jugarle bromas a la gente aparte de mi música claro)

Me hice el enojado aunque la verdad, encontraba muy divertida la situación, claro que no me gustaba que Edward sufriera paro él es un amargado, no se puede hacer mucho para tenerlo feliz.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Lámelo! ¡Cúbrelo de baba! ¡Por todos lados Jolie! - grité haciendo que mi querida Jolie lo babeara entero haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso. Él pudo levantarse y trató de correr pero cuando estaba de espaldas lo atrapé y lo rodeé con mis brazos pero él entró en pánico y comenzó a gritar

- ¡Detento por favor! ¡Suéltame! - yo, sorprendido, hice lo que me pidió y él entró a la casa corriendo.

Jolie ladró y yo la miré

- Es un chico muy extraño - le dije agachándome para acariciarla - solo estaba bromeando y se puso todo como loco.

-**Jasper -**

Escuché a "George" gritar y supuse que Emmett lo estaba molestando así que fui a ver que sucedía. Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida pero apareció corriendo, supongo que puso librarse solo de las bromas del grandote.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté a modo se saludo

- ¿Eh? - preguntó él confundido y yo levanté la mano para tocar la herida en su frente, ahora cubierta con un parche, pero él se encogió y yo la retiré rápidamente

- Si reaccionas así - sonreí - todos se darán cuenta

- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido

- ¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo de nuevo - aseguré - Lo que quiero decir es que si actúas así es obvio que estás asustado y créeme que para las fans ya es demasiado pensar que Edward te golpeó

- ¡Ah! A eso te refieres - por fin entendió y yo solo le sonreí asintiendo para luego volver a mi habitación donde una canción a medio terminar me esperaba.

-** Isabella -**

Luego de mi encuentro con Emmett, Jolie y Jasper fui al cuarto de Edward para limpiar el desastre que había provocado "_Debería terminar de limpiar antes de que él regrese" _pensé y comencé a recoger las películas y CD's que había tirado.

Mientras las levantaba iba mirando los títulos y noté que muchos de ellos, tanto CD's como filmes, eran de una misma persona: Esme Platt. "_Edward debe ser admirador de esta señora" _supuse y luego encontré una foto, en ella aparecía la misma actriz y cantante de las películas y un hermoso niño con una gran sonrisa, lo analicé un poco más y el pequeño tenía el mismo color de cabello y de ojos que Edward... "_Debe ser Edward"_

- ¿Qué haces? -escuché tras de mi y guardé rápidamente la foto para luego girarme y ver a Edward con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué viste?

- No vi nada - le aseguré y él solo negó con la cabeza y me tomó del brazo para arrastrarme hacia abajo y una vez allí, lanzarme hacia Laurent y Carlisle quienes, al parecer, acababan de llegar

- Edward ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó este al ver lo que sucedía

- Sácalo de aquí - dijo apuntándome con un dedo

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Laurent sorprendido - ¿Intentas añadirle fuego al escándalo?

- Entonces no me quedaré aquí - sentenció Edward

- ¿Cómo que te vas Edward? - semigritó Emmett quien venía recién llegando junto a Jasper, seguramente intrigado por los ruidos

- Si Edward.. vamos.. ¿Por qué actúas así? - trató de razonar Laurent pero Edward solo bufó y salió de la sala

- Ambos tuvieron un comienzo dificil - dijo Jasper, tan calmado como siempre - Sería buena idea darles un poco de tiempo, para que las cosas mejoren

Yo me setía muy mal, no quería que Edward dejara su casa por mi culpa, corrí a disculparme y a decirle que yo me iría

- ¡Edward! - le gritépara que se detuviera, ya que estaba saliendo de la casa - Espera

- Tenía razón - dijo cuando se detuvo y me miró - Dije que ibas a seguir haciendo cosas que me molestaban... pero desde hoy, deberías parar porque si vuelves a hacerlo, en verdad te golpearé - terminó y sin dejarme hablar siguió su camino hacia su Vovlo

Yo me quedé afuera, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie pero solo pude estar sola unos minutos ya que Carlisle salió de la casa y se sentó a mi lado

- Bella - comenzó - por favor mantente fuerte

- Es muy dificil para mi manejar esto - confesé con lágrimas sin derramar en mis ojos - solo ha pasado un día y ya estoy cansada como su fuera un año

- Vamos, no digas esas cosas - trató de animarme - Comenzar es la mitad de la batalla, así que ya tienes una parte lograda

- Pero Edward dejó su habitación... su casa por mi culpa - traté de no llorar - ¡Yo solo seguí haciendo cosas que le molestaban! - repetí lo que Edward me había dicho minutos atrás

- Claro que no cariño - dijo él con voz paternal - Mira, piénsalo de esta forma.. si ustedes dos se vuelven cercanos.. hay una mayor posibilidad de que te descubran, pero si no se hablan, como ahora, estarás segura

- ¿De verdad crees que puedo pasar un mes aquí sin que nadie lo sepa?

- Por supuesto, y si crees que ya no puedes seguir.. piensa en tu hermano, George estará orgulloso ¡Si hasta eres el número uno en las búsquedas de internet!

- Ahora todo el país me conoce como un mentiroso - dije recordando el blog de Jacob y su insinuación de que yo mentía cuando decía que Edward no me había golpeado.

- Piensa.. si te vuelves famosa... entonces podrás encontrar a tu madre

- ¿Crees que si me vuelvo famosa.. - pregunté con más ánimo - mi madre me reconocerá?

- Claro Bella, confio en que lo haga

- **Edward -**-

Después de que Laurent no quisiera sacar de MI casa al chico nuevo, decidí que lo mejor sería venir a un hotel, al menos por un tiempo.

Le di las llaves de mi volvo al de los autos y entré al Nick's, me registré rápidamente y subí al ascensor (estaba en el piso 7), cuando llamó Laurent

- Estoy en el Nick´s - le dije apenas contesté, sabiendo para qué me llamaba

- Sé que no te haré cambiar de opinión aún pero hazme un favor.. deja tu teléfono encendido y recapacita sobre esto

- Está bien Laurent, dejaré el teléfono encendido - le aseguré haciéndole saber que solo me comprometía a eso y no a recapacitar nada y colgué.

Las puertas del elevador de abrieron y entonces la vi, seguía igual que siempre, joven y elegante. Ella solo me sonrió y entró para ponerse a mi lado y pulsar el número 10.

- Ha pasado un tiempo - dijo sacándose los lentes que traía - Escuché sobre tí cuando estaba en el extranjero, te has vuelto verdaderamente famoso

- Al no escuchar sobre usted ni siquiera en New York - dije con sorna - puedo suponer que se está marchitando, Esme

- ¿Esme? - preguntó ella riendo - Pero si cuando eras pequeño solías decirme Madre

- No lo sabía bien entonces - le aseguré - pensaba que si nacía de alguien, eso la convertía en mi madre

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y vi que habíamos llegado a mi piso, salí y ella me habló

- Edward - Comenzó pero la detuve

- Por favor - dije sin darme vuelta a mirarla - no actúe como si me conociera

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y yo caminé a mi habitación furioso, abrí de golpe y me lancé a la cama "_El día de hoy de verdad apesta" _pensé antes de quedarme dormido.


End file.
